


"Why do you love me?"

by noraneptune



Series: The Jeremike AU [5]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Jk it's basically all fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:36:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25663738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noraneptune/pseuds/noraneptune
Summary: “I just don't understand how someone who is literally the embodiment of an angel could ever-""I love your sm-smile," He was cut off.Beat.
Relationships: Jeremy Fitzgerald/Mike Schmidt
Series: The Jeremike AU [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859005
Kudos: 31





	"Why do you love me?"

A small question, but one that meant a lot to him. Mike's arms were around his boyfriend's waist, heart still somehow racing from the activities from the hour before. 

"What?" Jeremy mumbled, sleep lacing his words as he tried to blink back into consciousness. 

"Why do you love me,"

There was a pause.

“I just don't understand how someone who is  _ literally _ the embodiment of an angel could ever-"

"I love your sm-smile," He was cut off. 

Beat.

"I love the wa-way that you only show th-that smile to me, it's spe-special, it's made  _ for _ me,"

"I love the way you hol-hold me, whenever you hold me I-I feel like I’m safe. Nothing in the  _ entire world _ could ev-ever hurt me. I lov-love the way you smell. Like-Like wood and warm-warmth,"

Another beat. Mike opened his mouth as the small boy flipped around, now making and holding eye contact.

“I love your eyes, the way the-they look at me, holy  _ fuck _ . They're so beautiful, ent-enticing, and I could look a-at them forever. I love how gen-gentle you are with me about munda-mundane things. Barely touch-touching me because, because you're afraid that if you grasp-grasp too hard I might fall out of yo-your grip. I love how you always te-tell me what I do right, something I-I never got when I was young-younger. I love how you were-you were, okay with my boundaries at first, never wanting t-to push the line ever. I love how  _ handsome _ you ar-are. You really are like, the-the most attractive pers-person I've met in my life. I love, I love  _ you _ . I love how you make me-me feel. All aspects, all the ti-time. You make me feel  _ whole _ , like-like everything will be perfect as long as I have yo-you,"

Tears had already spilled over Mike's cheeks as Jeremy reached up with his thumbs to wipe them away.

"That's why I love you, you goof,"

Mike couldn't contain himself anymore, burying his head into Jeremy's exposed (and still bruised) shoulder and collarbone. 

Mike had never been told why he was loved. He never thought it was possible for someone to love him. Lucky for him, his Doll always proved him wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> Any and all comments are welcomed & encouraged!  
> Stay safe!
> 
> -Fia <3
> 
> writing twitter: @/noraneptune_  
> check me out on twt! follow & interact, you'll get a more clear idea of when/what things are coming out, and i also love taking suggestions and just talking to people :]]


End file.
